


everyone who sees you falls in love

by annuchii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pining, So much flirting, flower shop au, sorry about short chapters its how my brain works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annuchii/pseuds/annuchii
Summary: Koushi knows of Oikawa Tooru, but he didn't know he workes at the new flower shop in his neighbourhood.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	everyone who sees you falls in love

They say the best meet-cutes happen in a florist’s shop. At least that’s what all the fanfiction Koushi reads in the middle of the night made him believe. And while the source may be debatable, he’s almost sure it must have happened to someone, somewhere, somehow. Maybe that’s why as he notices a newly open ‘Aoba Johsai’ (wow, are these lilies of the valley?), he’s immediately drawn to it. He’s been walking by for a full week now, resisting the urge to enter. He has no dates to impress, no mother’s day ahead (...or is it?) and,most importantly, he’s pretty sure he’s killed every plant he’s ever had. But he’s bored and upset over a failed Economy test (why does he need Economy when he’s studying Literature?), and maybe a little cactus is just what he needs. A little company. It’s time for his very own meet-cute!

“Irasshaimase!”,

A cheery voice says as he crosses the threshold. It’s the evening; soft light pours inside. Everything is bathed in warm colors. The greens turn to oranges, the blues turn green, and Oikawa Tooru’s eyes are a really inviting shade of brown.

“Do you need any help…?” Koushi gapes for a moment, not fully registering the question. He knows who Oikawa Tooru is. He’s the talk of the campus! So this is where he works, huh. The gloves and a florist’s knife in his pocket make him look strangely cute. As he stares at the brown rim of Oikawa’s glasses, the face accompanying them turns into a pout, eyes impatient.

“Oh! Ah, sorry, I saw you on campus, wasn’t expecting- Anyway, I think I’ll look around for now!”, is what Koushi’s mouth decides to say. He should have asked for durable plants. The blush spreading on his face must be due to the embarrassment (and the temperature!). Oikawa hums and goes back to tending to plants.

Koushi stops by a row of cacti, looking at the weird shapes and various styles of spikes. He… knows nothing. And above all, how can he decide when he’s so hyper-aware of the rustling behind him, where Oikawa does god-knows-what?

And like a demon summoned by thought alone, Oikawa sneaks up behind him so suddenly Koushi jumps. His hands are so pretty. They seem so large and calloused. Koushi swallows.

“Ah-ha~! You’re from Lit, right? Little Mr. Refreshing~”. It’s like Oikawa’s whole demeanor changed. Koushi isn’t sure if the tone is taunting or flirty.

“Mr...Refreshing?”

Somehow, he sounds totally friendly and collected. Looking up at Oikawa, he even throws in a nice smile. The brunet smiles back widely, but it’s not particularly genuine.

“You sure you don’t need any help, Mr. Refreshing? We have some nice stuff. Or maybe...” Oikawa gives him a look, long lashes casting a shadow on his cheeks, ‘Are you here for my number?‘, he finishes with a triumphant smile.

Koushi is so shocked he almost stumbles, and he’s sure his face is fully red now, just like the carnations in the back of the store. Before he answers, Oikawa is already walking away from him, and he doesn’t shut up for a second.

“Naughty~ Did my dear Hina-chan tell you where I worked? Ahhh, but we are fully professional here! I’m so sorry to disappoint you, Refreshing-chan…But my heart is taken! You see, this”, he picks up a large, round cactus, “is my new lover!”. Oikawa poses with the plant like he’s an Instagram influencer. It wouldn’t surprise Koushi if he was.

‘Poor you, your lover has a price tag,’ he teases, coming closer to take a look at the offender, ‘you sure he’s not cheating on you?’

‘Iwa-chan would never!!’ Oikawa looks so flabbergasted, Koushi can’t help but laugh.

***

The next time he walks by Aoba Johsai, he’s on his way to the bus stop. Just the sight alone makes him snicker. He wonders how Iwa-chan is doing these days. Looking at the shop’s window, he notices Oikawa. He’s caressing the round cactus in an almost romantic way, and it looks like he’s talking to it, his face very expressive. What a weirdo. On the other hand – it seems like Iwa-chan is just fine.

***

It dawns on him that he still doesn’t have an emotional-support prickly plant of his own. It’s definitely not - NOT – an excuse to go see Oikawa. Maybe he just wants to meet Iwa-chan again. Or his life is very, very depressing, and only a potted plant can save his mental health. Right? Right.

“Irasshai- Refreshing-chan!!” Koushi’s greeted with a bright smile. He could swear that just a moment ago Oikawa’s face appeared tired, but now even his hair seems to bounce, full of life. “Did you come to see me? I’m so flattered!”

“Hi, Oikawa-san! I’m actually looking for a nice, low-effort plant, but I’m happy to see you too”, Koushi winks at the guy, closing the door behind him.

“...Low-effort?”Oikawa’s brows furrow, “I had no idea you were like that, Refreshing-chan. I guess you’re not boyfriend material, after all.”

“So you were thinking about it, weren’t you?” Suga grins, reaching out to touch one of the plants. The leaves start closing under his touch like they’re shying away. “I’ve never had plants before. I need something beginner-proof,” he adds.

“Hmmm~I guess you’re excused, then.” Oikawa shoos his hands away from the plant, “I’m very understanding, you see. Why the sudden change?” he tilts his head to the side. He’s standing right next to Suga, their shoulders touching. Koushi can hear his own heartbeat.

“Just the...”, he hesitates and gestures vaguely with his hands, “...you know?” Oikawa glares at them like they've personally offended him. Clicking his tongue, he turns to another row of plants. As he moves, his tortoise shirt brushes Koushi’s arm.

“Cacti are popular with beginners,” The man hums, looking for something, ”...Not gonna give you Iwa-chan, before you even ask.”

“I wouldn’t separate lovers! Who do you think I am?” For some reason, Oikawa’s presence stresses him out, yet talking with him flows so naturally. It’s...fun. It’s thrilling. Koushi smiles so hard his cheeks hurt. “If I don’t know what to do, I can come for some tips and tricks, right?”

For a moment, the brunet seems to be thinking (which would be surprising, but Koushi knows fully well Oikawa’s called a genius for a reason). Finally, he turns to him with a small cactus and returns the smile.

"Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! All feedback is greatly appreciated <3


End file.
